


The beast

by sin_nibbles



Category: Music - Fandom, OC - Fandom, cloud nine - Fandom, imogen heap - Fandom, my own, o/c - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Goddess AU, fight, fire vs water, music based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_nibbles/pseuds/sin_nibbles
Summary: Gently as we go, gently as we go.Steady as we go, steady as we go.





	

_Gently as we go, gently as we go._

_steady as we go. steady as we go._

 

The air was thick with tension and the only sound to be heard was the gentle hum of the car. They sat staring at the road ahead, scared to say a word to the other. Scared to even make a noise. They drove for what seemed like hours, the streetlights quickly passing overhead. Isabella sighed, and dropped her head to look out the window. Angelica glanced over to her, rolling her eyes before bringing her attention back to the road.

“You sure know how to be dramatic,” she snapped, and Isabella took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“I was just taking a breath,” Isabella answered, exhaustion seeping into her voice. 

“Why do you have to be like this?” Angelica asked, looking back at her girlfriend who was still resting her head against the window. “Why can’t you just talk to me?”

“I don’t want to make this night any worse can we please talk tomorrow?” Isabella said, pressing her face harder into the cool glass. 

“Of course you just want to talk tomorrow,” Angelica said loudly. “You never want to talk right away! Just talk to me! Please!” 

“Look I’m tired and it’s been a long day,” sighed Isabella, trying to stop this escalation. “Can we please just talk tomorrow morning?”

“You’re tired!?” Angelica yelled, squeezing the steering wheel so tight her knuckles became white. “I just spent the whole night with a whining baby!” She couldn’t keep her cool anymore, Isabella pushed off the window and sat up, turning to face Angelica in her seat.

“Okay fine! Let’s talk then, huh?” Isabella snapped. “Let’s talk about how this entire night you completely ignored me around your family! It’s like I wasn’t even there!” 

“Oh what so I talk to my parents for a couple minutes and all of a sudden I’m ignoring you?” Angelica retorted, pulling off the highway and turning onto their street. 

“You just left me alone with them when you went to talk to your friends! I could hear you laughing with your friends when you just left me alone like you didn’t even care,” Isabella was shaking, she hated having arguments with her girlfriend because she always knew how they would end. Angelica pulled into their driveway and slammed on the breaks.

“So I go to have a conversation with my friends, so that must mean all of a sudden I hate you??” She turned off the car and got out, slamming the door behind her. 

“Oh you’re such a fucking bitch, you know that?!” Isabella got out after her, slamming the door and following Angelica into their little townhouse. 

“I’m the bitch!!” Shouted Angelica, throwing her purse across the hall when she walked in, knocking over a vase. Isabella winced at the crash, closing the door behind her so the neighbours couldn’t hear. “That’s a mouthful coming from you! The all-mighty fire goddess!!” Isabella closed her eyes and pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes. She brought up the powers again. 

“Look,” Isabella said quietly, taking off her leather jacket and hanging it up. “Let’s just go to sleep and regroup and talk in the morning,” 

“So ‘Miss Fire’ decides we can’t talk now so that means we must do what she says!! All hail the daughter of fire! Cause she is just so much better than everyone else,” Angelica yelled, gesturing in the air with each word. 

“What does that supposed to mean?” Isabella stepped closer, her heart was beating hard in her ears.

“Oh we all know how you secretly love your powers even though you say how much you hate them,” said Angelica, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Are you kidding me right now?!” Isabella shouted, taking another step closer. That one hit home. “You _know_ how much I hate my heritage and how much I want to change it,”

“Oh _boo hoo_ ,” Angelica yelled right back in a mock voice. “ _I was born with the wrong powers and my parents hate me because they got a girl and not a boy!_ We all know your sob story,” Isabella’s heart dropped, her limbs becoming hotter and hotter. 

“How _dare_ you say that to me,” Her eyes became a mix of deep reds and bright oranges, she could feel her fingertips start to tingle. She watched as Angelica’s features became cold, her eyes turned a dark navy blue and her skin faded to white. 

“You’re such a child!” Angelica yelled, her lips becoming a blistered purple. “You throw temper tantrums when you don’t get your way and _god forbid I have friends!_ ” 

“I’m the child??” Isabella shouted back, instinctively lifting her hands up forming flames in the air. “You’re the one who started this whole thing!” She threw a small warning flame bullet towards Angelica, who blocked it swiftly with a shield of cool blue water. 

“Says the one who stormed out of the party! Completely embarrassing me in front of my family!” Angelica threw a water shot equivalent to a bucket of water at Isabella, which barely landed before it turned to steam, dissolving into the air. 

“I always feel like you’re embarrassed of me! Every time we visit your parents its always the same thing!” She threw full flames at Angelica, which bounced off her strong water shield and hitting the wall, setting fire to their picture frames hanging on the wall. “It’s like you don’t want me there!” 

“You’re overreacting,” answered Angelica, producing a wave of water from thin air and hitting full force into Isabella, knocking her back against the wall. “I am never embarrassed of you! It’s not my fault my parents and friends all hate you because you’re an asshole! You’re a whiny child who pouts when she doesn’t get her way! My parents said I could do better and yeah maybe they’re right!” she said, and her face dropped into shock and she looked at the floor, confused as to what she just said. Isabella stopped, leaning against the wall. Her heart sank and her lungs stopped working. She said it. Isabella knew this already but to hear her own girlfriend say it hit her like a ton of bricks. Isabella’s eyes dropped to the floor and her body cooled down, her eyes changing back to their natural colour. “No.. wait I didn’t mean that…” Angelica tried to say, but it just sounded like echoes to her. 

“But you did mean it,” said Isabella hoarsely. She got up on shaky legs and, with her eyes glued to the ground, she walked to the door. Angelica had said it. She had said what they where both thinking for the longest time. Fire and water could never be together, thats just how it was and I don’t know why they even tried. Isabella shook her head and looked up, meeting Angelica’s blue eyes and her heart dropped even more. “I… I have to go…” Isabella turned to the door and left, closing it silently behind her, leaving Angelica alone in the suddenly empty house. Angelica fell to her knees, letting out body wracking sobs as she processed what just happened. She lost her. She fucking lost her. The only thing she truly even cared about is gone, and possibly for good this time.

“What have I done…” She whispered, barely able to breathe. “I’m so sorry…”

 

_Gently as we go, gently as we go._

_Steady as we go, steady as we go._


End file.
